Spring Time
by Calamithy
Summary: OS, yaoi, c'est de la faute des pigeons qui célèbrent un peu trop le printemps à ma fenêtre. Résumé : c'est le printemps. Et printemps rime avec changement. Pour Lysanéa et Fredka !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T

**C'est quoi ?** Hier le printemps est arrivé ! Des pigeons ont décidé de se laisser aller sur la rambarde de ma fenêtre (oui ils ont une vie sexuelle :p)

**Résumé : C'est le printemps et donc on a des envies de changement :o  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Pour Fredka et Lysanéa parce que vu les personnages et le sujet ben j'ai pensé à vous :p Biz biz !  
**

* * *

**Spring Time  
**

*

**Appartement des G-Boys, Paris, 20 mars AC 204, 19h00  
**

*

**Scène 1 : Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner**

*

Une main sur sa nuque, légère, remontant dans ses cheveux.

Et la main s'en va.

Il interrompt son travail un instant, à peine déconcentré.

*

- Hmm ? Trowa ?

*

Une pointe de nez qui frôle le pouls.

*

- Tu as changé d'eau de toilette ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

*

Une nuque blonde qui rosit.

Des lèvres près de son oreille.

*

- Tu as changé quelque chose.

*

Une affirmation.

Une nuque blonde qui rougit.

Un petit rire.

*

- Oui, le chargeur de mon Beretta.

- Et c'est tout ?

*

La main revient dans les cheveux blonds.

Les doigts donnent des petits frissons que l'on retient un peu.

*

- Oui. Par contre je vais aller chez le coiffeur, j'ai les cheveux…

- Hmmm ?

*

Les doigts fourragent et les lèvres effleurent un lobe devenu écarlate.

*

- dans les yeux. Trowa qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

*

Le fauteuil de cuir pivote, tourne le dos au travail.

Les doigts dans les cheveux blonds enveloppent l'arrière du crâne.

Des yeux verts, verts, verts dans des orbes bleus.

*

- C'est le printemps. J'ai bien fait de me couper les cheveux.

- Hm ? Je ne vois pas le rapport…

*

La main à l'arrière du crâne rapproche.

L'autre main glisse sur le front et dégage les mèches folles.

Deux yeux verts, verts, verts dans des ombres bleues, bleues, bleues.

*

- Je te vois mieux, Quatre. Et toi tu me vois ?

*

Au printemps on se renouvelle, la nature se renouvelle. Et le monde devient vert, vert, vert.

Et des lèvres s'avancent quand des yeux s'écarquillent.

*

- Tro ?

- Je te sens mieux. Et toi ?

- Je…

- Et toi, Quatre, tu me sens ? Tu me vois ?

*

Les lèvres touchent, entrouvrent, vont chercher la source, viennent étancher leur soif en créant un incendie, un cercle vicieux qui attisait l'envie, brûlait la sueur à même la peau.

Désir orage.

Amour aurore.

Tout s'emmêle, tout se renouvelle et tout renaît.

Et Quatre voit du vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert…

*

- Je vois mon coiffeur.

- Je t'en mettrais du coiffeur, moi.

*

Quatre sent plus qu'il ne voit l'éclat de rire.

Il se sent soulevé, emporté et plaqué contre un homme-séquoia.

Solide, fort, dur, doux.

Le décor vole, le bureau disparaît, le siège vire, vire, vire.

Son cœur est en feu et son corps explose.

Amour orage.

Désir aurore.

Tout s'emmêle, tout se renouvelle et tout renaît.

Et Quatre voit du vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert, vert…

*

- Je vois le printemps

*

Ce qui veut dire… « Je te vois toi… »

* * *

**Scène 2, le salon**

*

Au rez-de-chaussée, Duo, allongé sur le canapé, se frotte les mains avec un sourire gourmand de conspirateur.

Heero, assis sur le fauteuil de cuir coordonné, trouve qu'il a l'air d'une stupidité incroyable.

Rien de neuf sous le soleil.

*

- J'ai bien fait de couper les cheveux de Trowa, moi !

- Hn ?

- La mèche de Tro était énorme alors je lui ai proposé de couper dans le feuillage.

- ?

*

Oui Heero se demande quel est le rapport, cela s'entend au silence.

Mais en même temps c'est Heero, il est toujours à côté de la plaque, non ?

Duo croise les bras derrière la tête et s'en sert comme d'un oreiller, ce qui remonte son t-shirt au-dessus de son nombril.

Il répond le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos, il ferait bien un petit somme.

*

- Ben quoi, c'est le printemps quoi ! On change tout !

- Hn.

*

Un son étouffé venant de l'étage étire le sourire de…

*

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu devrais couper ta frange on dirait un rideau de bois.

*

Duo est piqué au vif et fronce le nez. Il déteste les paires de ciseaux sur sa personne.

Couper est un supplice mais il préfère l'humour à la confrontation.

*

- Hmph. Occupe-toi de toi. On pourrait poser des pigeons sur ta tête.

- On pourrait installer une meurtrière dans tes cheveux.

*

Duo ne manque jamais d'humour et rit de bon cœur en répondant sincèrement.

*

- … Je vois très bien avec, merci.

*

Une main qui se pose sur la joue, glisse sur une pommette et dégage le front.

Un corps au dessus du sien, sans toucher.

Un souffle léger sur sa peau.

Un clignement de paupières.

Un regard bleu-noir au bord d'un bleu-enfer.

Un réveil en douceur qui coupe le souffle.

*

- Tu es sûr, Duo ?

*

Le corps qui ne touche pas s'emboîte comme un oiseau fait son nid.

Duo répond avec sa bouche mais aucun son ne sort, capturé entre les lèvres de Heero.

Il ferme les yeux et ne voit que du bleu, il a chaud mais frissonne encore un peu.

Sortie d'hibernation, soleil éclatant et ciel bleu, vent encore un peu frais.

Une éclosion.

Le printemps.

*

*

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Lysa et Fredka !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ qui curieusement change de coupe la semaine prochaine (printemps XD)¤


End file.
